Reunited
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Sailor Ronins version of Sailor Moon episode 200.


**Reunited **

**By Robin Gurl**

**(So I watched the last episode of Sailor Moon a few months ago..and finally decided to just write my version. Enjoy.) **

**Disclaimer: ...plot belongs to sailor moon. I own my own scouts..and the boys belong to sun rise. **

**(and yes I am aware it's completely mary sue xD)**

The clouds cleared and she was left by herself. She dropped to the ground her heart still pounding, her sky blue skirt torn but blowing in the wind. "Guys!? I did it!" She shouted her voice echoing.

No one answered her and she looked around the empty place her auburn hair flying in her face. She put it behind her ears and tried again, "G-Guys come on, I-I…" then she remembered – this wasn't like the last time. Talpa had actually killed everyone. She slid to her knees and put her hands to her face and cried, sobbing. Why was she the only one left – why? Why did she have to live? "..c-come on…I-I hate being alone…" She whispered sobbing, "y-you guys kn-know that…" Her voice cracked, "I-I had finally c-come to terms t-that…t-that…" She choked on a sob crying harder, "H-He's never coming back….I-I lost my true l-love….y-you guys can-can't leave me too!"

Behind her a crystal floated in the air and materialized into a female wearing orange, a hand touched her shoulder and she looked up as a familiar voice echoed around her, "You aren't alone, girl! Sailor Torrent, I'm always here for you!"

Sailor Torrent turned around tears streaming down her cheeks, "K-Kaitlyn!" She jumped to her feet and hugged her friend tight.

"Hey- what about me?"

She turned around again and saw Sailor Strata, "JAYDE!" She ran over and hugged the older girl crying.

Jayde smiled but hugged her close, "It's alright, I'm here..we all are. Look around..it's alright, Sarah, it's all over.."

She lifted her head and Jayde wiped her tears away then nodded over her shoulder, Sailor Halo was right beside her smiling warmly, "You did wonderfully, Sarah. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeh! You kicked that guys, ass!" Sailor Wildfire exclaimed jumping up behind Sailor Halo.

"K-Kacy…." She whispered smiling then looked to Wildfire, "…Mandy..y-you are all here…"

Then a voice behind her caused her to stop, "Hey what about me? Don't I get love!?"

Her eyes widened and she turned around slowly, tears streaming faster than before her arms and legs shaking, her heart beating quickly, "K-Kento…?" She said softly as she turned fully around.

He stood there in armor arms open wide.

"KENTO!" She screamed running to him, "OH! You're alive!" She collapsed against him sobbing, "I-I never t-thought I-I'd ever…"

Behind her she heard a gasp and a weak cry of relief – most likely from his older sister who hadn't seen her brother since he'd "died" as well.

"Shh, it's alright, princess, I'm here. …it's all over..in fact someone else made it as well." His midnight eyes were bright as he lifted her and kissed Sarah right on the lips. He put her back down but she only clung tighter not remembering what he had just said – right now her fiancé was back and alive and that's all the mattered considering not twenty minutes ago she thought he was dead.

"Sarah?" A familiar accented voice

Sarah lifted her head and saw her twin and ran over to him hugging him, "CYE! Y-You made it to!" Tears were still streaming but she was smiling.

"Of course I did," Cye responded hugging his twin tight, pressing his forehead against hers both of them glowing a sky blue. "I promised I'd never leave you – you know I never break a promise, you can trust me!" He looked over his sister's shoulder and saw Sailor Hardrock was hugging her brother as well.

"That right there is a real smile," Sailor Strata said crossing her arms grinning at Sailor Halo. "I never thought we'd see that ever again.."

"Jayde?"

Sailor Strata's arms dropped by her side and she turned around her eyes wide, "R-Rowen?" She ran over to her brother hugging him tears streaming, "Y-You ever s-scare me like that again – I'll …I'll…."

Rowen just hugged her smiling, "I know, kiddo, I know." He rubbed her head pushing her hair back. "I'll try not to."

"Shut up, y-you're makin' me cry.." She said sniffling.

He just laughed and kept wiping them away. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Sage silently walked behind Sailor Halo and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and just smiled happily a few tears slipping down her cheeks as she hugged her older brother, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I? I-I just have the ability to feel people's presence is all..b-but I was beginning to get worried." She admitted then saw Ryo walk up to his sister.

Sailor Wildfire turned around, she hadn't seen her brother since Talpa had impaled him on the castle gates. She gasped and ran over to him jumping into his arms crying, "Y-You an-and your need t-to be hero.." She sobbed.

"Hehe, sorry about that, but ya know, someone's got to it right?" He replied blue eyes shining bright. "And I'm no worse for wear!"

She hit him upside his helmet glaring, "D-Don't joke. You …you…"

"Shh, I'm sorry, I know…c'mere." He hugged her again as she cried. "It's alright, Mandy, I'm safe. Everyone is." He looked over her head kissing her hair reassuringly watching everyone reunite with their family members – he and Jayde exchanged a smile and he knew they'd reunite later after family fears were taken care of.


End file.
